A known image recording apparatus comprises a first roller and a second roller disposed downstream of the first roller in a sheet conveying direction. While a trailing edge of a first sheet having an image recorded thereon is positioned between the first roller and the second roller, a subsequent sheet is fed toward the first roller so as to collide with the first roller which is stopped. This operation is performed to deskew the subsequent sheet.